


Surprise dinner

by Saku015



Series: Sasusaku Month 2017 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, Romantic Gestures, SasuSaku Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sasuke decides to cook for his wife.





	Surprise dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Something more.

The smell she felt after she had stepped into their flat was not from that world. Sakura carefully walked into the kitchen on her tiptoes and her yaw dropped because of the sight which greeted her. Her soon-to-be husband stood in front of their cooker, cooking something.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura did not get an answer. He was too lost in the action. 

She walked behind him, trying to look over his shoulder. Being one head shorter than him made her angry sometimes. Sakura had a feeling of her being noticed, because the others’ body started to radiate the ’you-are-annyoing’ aura. Sakura gulped, then backed out of the kitchen.

After a quick shower, Sakura got dressed in a short-sleeved t-shirt and tracksuit trousers. When she was at home, she did not like to dress properly. She felt a presence behind herself.

"Sasuke-kun, you scared me!" Sakura squeaked, but her voice betrayed her.

"Enough playing. You knew I was there." He did not wait for her to answer just left the room.

"Meanie," Sakura mumbled, but followed him anyway. When they stepped in the kitchen and she saw the food, a huge smile appeared on Sakura's face. "Wow! This looks amazing!" She jumped into the others’ neck in pure happiness.

Sasuke blushed lightly.

"It is no big deal. Just pasta with vegetables." Looking at Sakura, Sasuke’s eyebrows twitched. Her eyes were twice as big as usual and there were stars in them. "Now what?"

"Sasuke-kun, feed me! Pleaseee!"

"HELL NO! Sakura, we are not twelve years old anymore and that was an once in a lifetime situation with Naruto."

"Is Naruto more important for you than me?" She asked, her lips quivering. From the look of her lover’s eyes, she knew that her goal was near. Before she could say something, a chopstick of pasta landed in her mouth.

"There is a little sauce in the corner of your mouth," Sasuke said, after Sakura swallowed the food. "Let me clean it up." 

Sakura waited for the touch of the napkin, but instead of that, two hot lips was pressed to her own.

"I think, dinner can wait," Sakura said, seeing the lustful gaze in Sasuke’s eyes. 

She took her dear husband by his hand and pulled him towards their bedroom


End file.
